Talk:Digimon World Data Squad
Untitled For some reason, after I defeated Lucemon, the game went back to the title screen and I lost the data from the fight, bringing me back to the place I had last saved. Was that an error or was it supposed to happen? Gazimon X 01:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Areas The Area list needs to be filled out, and moved to the Digital World page. 02:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, the "playable digimon list" needs to be organized by "constellation". 02:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't this go in the Digimon World section? for the drop down bar on the left side of the wiki, this game is under "standalone video games" but shouldn't it belong under Digimon World series? Kentuckyfriedtorchic 15:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Battle Terminal Where should it be mentioned that it uses the same engine as the Battle Terminal game? Also, can we find a citation for that anywhere (It's obvious visually, but citations are always nice). 17:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Plot rewrite draft After a tutorial fight with an Otamamon, Marcus Damon and Agumon take on Tylomon who is sinking ships in the area of Walter Island. After Tylomon is defeated, Creepymon appears and defeats GeoGreymon. When Creepymon tries to take down Marcus and Agumon, Creepymon notices Marcus' Digivice iC and flees. Yoshino arrives to recall Marcus and Agumon to DATS HQ. Meanwhile in the real world, a young girl named Yuma is fleeing from two DemiDevimon. As they corner her, Yuma calls for her Renamon to help. However, the DemiDevimon capture her and take her to the Digital World. Renamon arrives late too late. At DATS HQ, Commander Sampson and Kudamon report that 5 children have gone missing throughout the world. He sends Marcus and Yoshi to Sneyato Forest to rondezvous with Thomas and take down Bakemon who was tampering with Earth's electricity; though he is not causing trouble now, he must be turned back into a DigiEgg as part of the treaty. When they catch up with Thomas, a fight ensues with Bakemon. During battle, Bakemon Digivolves into Myotismon and a mysterious transmission tells them how to successfuly defeat Myotismon. After that is done, the DATS members return to DATS HQ and discover that Thomas' old friend Tsukasa Kagura has transferred here and was the one who gave them the tactics to defeat Myotismon. Kagura is an expert on the Dark Area, a place in the Digital World that is not well known; activity from it is causing Digimon to become agressive and attack outsiders. He also tells them that his sister Yuma has gone missing, making her one of the five children. A powerful Digimon signal is then detected in Rage Caverns, forcing the DATS team into action. Arriving at Rage Caverns, Kagura warns the DATS members that their Digimon may not Digivolve into the same Digimon due to the activity in the Dark Area. After a series of earthquakes, the DATS members find the source to be the Mao DigimonBelphemon. They defeat Belphemon and a boy named Wiyu is rescued from some of Belphemon's data with the Sloth Code Key in his possession; he is very lazy, complaining about what a pain chores are. Just then, a private investigator named Kosaburo Katsura and his Biyomon appeared and claimed the Sloth Code Key. He disappears via a smokescreen as Kagura prepares an immediate evac for the DATS members to bring the boy back. Elsewhere, Creepymon is seen overlooking the door to the Dark Area, deep in thought. A mysterious person approaches him. A flashback has Misaki Nitta announcing to Yoshino and Commander Sampson that he is leaving DATS due to he injured a criminal with his Digimon Partner; this event was told to the other DATS's members. Yoshino reveals to Kagura that Kosaburo interfered with her past missions when it came to the info of the Sloth Code Key. After Keenan Crier joins the team, another huge Digimon signature is detected at Mirage Museum. Kagura tells them that missions will be done in fours now with the fourth being the backup player. Thomas mentions that Mao Digimon don't fit the category of the other Digimon Levels as the far surpass Mega. While trecking though the museum, footage of what appears to be an unconcious Yuma becoming Lilithmon on an unknown island is shown, confusing the group as to its meaning. They then encounter the Mao Digimon Barbamon, who they defeat. Upon the Mao Digimon's defeat, a girl named Florda is rescued from his data with the Greed Code Key in her possession. As the girl goes on about wanting finer things in life, Kosaburo and Biyomon appear and claim the Greed Code Key. He escapes as Kagura prepars an immediate evac for the DATS members to bring the girl back. Back at DATS HQ, Kagura tells the team that his sister Yuma was cruely nicknamed "monster girl" by her classmates cause she can talk to Digimon, having Renamon as her partner. Kagura the indentifies the footage everyone saw at the Mirage Museum to be an SOS that was sent from Livilus Island. The team is dispatched there to answer an SOS which turned out to be from Renamon who collapsed near them. After recovering, Renamon tells the DATS members that Yuma has become part of the material that comprises the Mao Digimon Lilithmon. They encounter Lilithmon who insults Yoshi and a battle begins. After Lilithmon is defeated, Yuma returns to normal. Gaomon manages to attack Biyomon before Kosaburo can claim the Lust Code Key. When Kosaburo Digivolves Biyomon into Birdramon, Renamon uses what she has left to heal the other Digimon from their last battle. The DATS team defeats Kosaburo and Birdramon, but they escape. Kagura arrives since he lost contact with the DATS members and tells Yuma that they will treat Renamon at DATS' facilities. At the Sea Precipice Jerapilus, Kosaburo makes contact with his client, and tells him that DATS has the Code Key of Lust. Despite this, he transfers the two Code Keys, Sloth and Greed, to his client. The mysterious person gives the 'investigator' the money agreed for the cards, and leaves with the fact that the event "ends their relationship." When Kosaburo and Biyomon talk about what to do with their pay, Creepymon arrives and attacks the two. Continuing their search for the missing children, the DATS team arrives in a Ditial Dungeon, where they encounter Beelzemon. After being beaten, Beelzemon humbly accepts his defeat and reverts into a boy named Yèhèrta, who daydreams of a large baffet, with the Code Key of Gluttony in his possession. Yeherta comicaly tries catching Agumon to eat him. When the DATS team arrives at the Sea Precipice Jerapilus, they ensue in a battle with Leviamon and defeat him, freeing an envious girl named Yigura from within his data. Kagura then arrives to claim the Code Key of Envy as evidence in the case. However, an injured Kosaburo arrives to tell them that Kagura was the unknown client, since he planted a tracking device in Kagura's pocket. As the tracking device goes off, Thomas finds the Code Keys in Kagura's pockets. Kagura then tells Thomas that his henchmen, DemiDevimon and Devimon had kidnapped Yuma and her friends, the other missing children, because he wanted the Code Keys that the Mao Digimon had in their possession. He plans to unleash the most powerful of the Mao Digimon, the Cho-Mao, Lucemon. He then has the two DemiDevimon snatch the Code Keys of Sloth and Greed from Yoshi. After that, they battle two DemiDevimon and two Devimon and win, which allowed Kagura enough time to flee with all Five Code Keys. Commander Sampson calls and the DATS team tells him everything, much to his surprise. Yoshi treats Kosaburo's injuries as he explains Creepymon attacked him and Biyomon, exciting Marcus at the possiblity of encountering him again. After Kosaburo joins the team, the team is sent to a forest where the Digital World is beginning to fall apart from the shockwaves caused by each seal on Lucemon in the Dark Area being undone by the Code Keys. In a re-match against Creepymon, the DATS team emerges as the victor. A gate to the Real World appears, which Creepymon flies through. He drops a Digivice iC, which the team identifies. Yoshino then asks what Creepymon meant by "I can fo home now." Back in DATS HQ, the team learns that the real world is in utter chaos due to the size of the DigiGate. Yuma joins the team to find out why he brother is causing all the destruction to both worlds. After defeating some Digimon that were attacking the Real Wold, they find Creepymon again for a final battle against him. After he was finally defeated, it is revealed that Nitta was missing because he was used as part of the material to create Creepymon. Nitta regained awareness and accepted the fact that he had become a Digimon. The Digivice (which Yoshi had picked up), however, did not belong to him, but to his daughter. He wanted a way to see his daughter again, making the Digivice appear; he was to become her Digimon. Because the device locked on to his Digital signature, he could never go back to being a human even if he was defeated. Before Nitta vanishes, he tells Yoshino to tell his daughter that he loves her. However, things are not all peachy, Nitta gave Kagura the Code Key of Wrath when they met previously (the "mysterious person") in exchange for the portal to the Real World that caused the current chaos. In the meantime, Kagura has just finsihed using the Code Keys of (Sloth, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy and Warth) to unseal all that binds Lucemon in enternal slumber. When the DATS team arrives to stop him, Kagura is questioned as to why he is causing all this suffering. Hysterical, he reveals that his pride as a genous was wounded when Thomas made him look merely average in compassion of their intelect, vowing to surpass him at any cost. Brandishing a Digivice iC of his own creation, Kagura infuses Lucemon with his Digisoul Charge, fully awakening the Great Demon Lord Digimon and claiing to be like a god himself. Yuma tells her brother that what he's doing isn't right. Kagura replies he's doing this to become the ideal brother for Yuma. At this, Yuma breaks down, crying. Marcus becomes angry and tells Kagura that the most important thing to protect is family, a point that he will beat into Kagura if necessary. Kagura decides that since DATS is in his way, they can simply become more material for Lucemon's body, and attacks them. Though it looks like they are successful, Lucemon revives once again and Kagura orders him to add them onto his data. However, Lucemon levitates Kagura into the air, confusing him as he is Lucemon's Tamer. Lucemon laughs at this, explaining that he used his powers to manipulate Kagura into reviving him, even giving Kagura control over the Evil Digimon that served him. Lucemon relishes the powerful Pride immenating from Kagura and transforms him into the Code Key of Pride, absorbing it into himself and causing the cave to collapse. Everyone escapes and follows Lucemon to the Dark Area (which is oddly very classy and more organized than what one would expect from a place of evil), where they confront him for a final battle, where they find Lucemon has no true objective but to cover both worlds in the darkness of man's heart. Lucemon reveals that Kagura's Pride towards Thomas was also a manipulation by him, infuriating Marcus. However, though it looks like Lucemon has truly lost this time, he reveals his current self is not his true body, Digivolving into Shadow Lord Mode. Though Lucemon proves more powerful, the DATS team emerges victors of the battle. From his data, Kagura is revived and is told to appologize even though Lucemon was controling him. Commander Sampson calls, informing the team that everythign in the real world is now back to normal and inquiring thier status. Once infromed, he orders the team to move out. This needs to be reworked for accuracy, spelling, and grammar. 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Digimon species coverage I accidentally found the draft while editing Guilmon's page. 20:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC)